


Never Leave the Club Without You

by BTSBlossom



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempted Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Contains slightly graphic description of attempted rape! Do not read if don't like! </p><p>Yumichika hates clubs but goes for Ikkaku, who he's been in love with forever but is content to sit at his side as the best friend. Will Yumichika being attacked finally wake up Ikkaku to his own feelings? Or will they spend their lives secretly longing for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave the Club Without You

“Here you go Sug.” The waitress said placing the drinks down before walking away from the table of soul reapers. Yumichika stared into the drink placed in front of him, fighting down his oncoming headache. He looked towards the dance floor where he knew his best friend would be. Most people would think that going out to clubs would be one of his favorite things but Yumichika absolutely hated clubs. Ugly strobe lights, ugly dancing, ugly people hitting on each other, ugly people sweating . . . everything was just plain unbeautiful. The one that truly loved the clubs was Ikkaku, though he would never admit it. Right now Ikkaku was on the dance floor surrounded by three or four women. Yumichika looked to his right when he felt someone slide into the booth he next to him.

“Hey Yumi! How’s it going?” Renji asked grabbing one of the random drinks at the table and downing it.

“I’m doing fine considering the circumstances.” Renji was one of the few that knew Yumichika hated clubs . . . actually now that Yumi thought about it Renji was the only person besides Ikkaku that knew.

“Yeah, hey if you need I grabbed some aspirin before I came here.” Renji offered.

“No, no. I’m fine.” Yumichika said shaking his head. “You can go dance if you want. You don’t have to sit with me.”

“Nah! Kuchiki-taichou really wore me out today. I just came by for a quick drink.” Yumichika stared at him for a minute before sighing.

“Thank you Renji.” Yumichika said as he laid his head on Renji’s shoulder. Renji and Yumichika were a lot closer than other people thought. Even their own friends didn’t realize how close the two were. When they had met they were just acquaintances through their friendship with Ikkaku. Their real friendship had started when they were at this same club about a year ago

_FLASHBACK_

_Renji had been dancing with a couple women when he sat down next to Yumichika slightly exhausted. Renji had already been partly drunk and the two beers he drank when he sat down put him past the point of knowing what he was saying._

_“Are you enjoying yourself Renji?” Yumichika asked politely._

_“Che’ you kidding me right?” Renji asked, his voice slightly slurred._

_“Well you seemed to be enjoying yourself on the dance floor.” Yumi stated._

_“That? I was just tryin’ ta get ta the bar. Them chicks just started to dance with me.”_

_“That seems like something you would enjoy.”_

_“Nah, not me. Ya know sometimes I wish women would just leave me alone.”_

_“Even the pretty ones?”_

_“’Specially them.”_

_“Really?” Yumi asked completely surprised._

_“Yeah, them pretty ones are the worst. They know that they’re pretty so when ya reject them they just get annoyin’.”_

_“I see.”No he didn’t. Yumichika didn’t like awkward silences so he tried to keep the conversation going. “Do you like dancing Renji?”_

_Renji shrugged his shoulders “I guess . . . hey Yumi ya know who I’d like ta dance with?”_

_“No Renji, who?”_

_“Byakuya.”_

_Yumichika paused in mid sip of his drink. “Byakuya? As in Kuchiki Byakuya? The 6 th squad captain, your captain?”_

_“Yep. He’d probably be fun ta dance with. Though he’d probably hate a place like this.”_

_“Renji?” Renji turned his head so he could look at Yumichika. Renji felt himself become sober as he realized what he had revealed._

_“Oh shit.”_

_“’Oh shit’ what?” Rukia asked as she walked over with the rest of their friends. Renji shot Yumi a worried look but he didn’t need to worry._

_“Oh it’s nothing. Renji just remembered that he left some paperwork on his desk that needs to be done.” Yumichika answered easily taking a sip of the water he’d been drinking. Rukia giggled as she slid into the seat next to Renji._

_“Silly Renji. Nii-sama’s going to get you for that.”_

_“Heh heh you’re probably right.” Renji said nervously rubbing the back of his head. He glanced back at Yumichika but he was berating Ikkaku for stealing his water and drinking all of it. Even though Yumichika had covered for him this time, Renji was still uneasy about someone knowing his secret. On the other hand Yumichika was positively happy that one of his friends was like him. He finally knew someone else that was gay._

_END FLASHBACK_

When Renji had confronted him about not telling anyone Yumichika had revealed that he himself was also in the closet. That was when their friendship had really started to grow. Yumichika was the one Renji could always turn to when he needed to talk/complain. He’d found it a big accomplishment when he had gotten Yumichika to confess who his crush was. Speaking of . . . Yumichika opened his eyes to see Ikkaku bumping and grinding with the women. He turned his attention to Renji when his shoulders rose in a sigh.

“Is there something wrong Renji?” Renji shook his head staring at the dance floor in a slight trance. Yumichika moved so he could lay his head more comfortably on Renji’s shoulder. He closed his eyes blocking out the loud obnoxious music.

“I told him.” Renji suddenly spoke. Yumichika’s eyes snapped open as he sat up straight.

“What?!” Yumichika almost shouted. Renji turned so he could look Yumichika in the eye.

“I told him today.”

“Seriously? Why? What did he say? You have to tell me everything!” Yumichika knew he sounded like some stupid gossiping school girl, but this was big! Renji had confessed to Byakuya!

“We were back at the office after training. I noticed that Byakuya had some dirt on his cheek. I wasn’t really thinking so I reached over and wiped it away with my thumb. . .”

“And?”

“And I couldn’t help myself. His eyes were wide and innocent and he looked so surprised. He just looked so adorable, so I leaned over and kissed him.”

“You kissed him!” Renji slapped a hand over Yumichika’s mouth looking around.

“Shh! Not so loud!” Yumichika pulled Renji’s hand away from his mouth.

“We’re in a dance club Renji, no one can hear us. Anyways what happened? What did he do!?” even in the dimness of the club Yumichika could tell Renji was blushing.

“H-he kissed me back. When I realized what was happening I pulled away. Byakuya asked me why I kissed him and I couldn’t come up with an excuse so I told him the truth.”

“What did he say?” Renji’s blush deepened.

“He said he loved me too.”

“Oh Renji! I’m so happy for you.” Yumi said as he hugged Renji. “So what happens now?”

“Well he invited me to dinner, but I told him I had plans with you guys.”

“Baka!” Yumichika yelled smacking Renji’s shoulder. “You just confessed to the guy you love and he loves you back _and_ asked you out! You’re supposed to go out with him! No one would care if you skipped tonight.”

“I know . . . but I wanted to tell you. After all you’re the one that’s really been there for me with this.”

“Renji . . .” Yumichika sighed. He was happy that Renji had immediately come to tell him, but he still thought Renji was an idiot. “Well you’ve told me, now go find Byakuya. You better hope that invitation is still open.”

“But Yumi . . .”

“No, now go. Don’t miss your chance Renji.”

“But what about you and Ikkaku?” Yumichika blinked in surprise. That was Renji for you; he could get the best news of his life and he’d still be worried about his friends.

“I’m fine Renji.”

“Yumi . . .” Yumichika turned his head so he was able to watch Ikkaku, who was still dancing.

“Renji . . . how can I put this? You’re the kind of person that when you find someone you love you’ll do whatever it takes to be with them. You’ll do everything you can for them to fall in love with you too. You have enough courage to tell them that you love them. And that’s wonderful; sometimes I wish I could be that type of person.”

“What type of person are you then Yumi?”

Yumichika let a small sad smile cross his face. “I’m the type of person that’s just glad to be near the person they love. I’m in continuous bliss knowing that I’m part of his life, let alone being his best friend. And I would do everything I can to make sure nothing ruins that.” Renji stared at Yumichika as he watched Ikkaku dance. As if Ikkaku could feel their eye’s he looked up and waved, Yumichika’s smile widened as he waved back. Ikkaku turned back to the women he was dancing with, while Yumichika turned back to Renji. “Byakuya probably didn’t show it, but he must be quite sad that you turned down his dinner invite. Now do not make me drag you to the Kuchiki manor as that would be a most unbeautiful sight.”

Renji sighed “Alright, alright I’m going.” Renji got up from the table taking one last drink from his glass.

“I’ll be expecting details tomorrow Renji.”

Renji smirked replying,“Yeah I know.”

Renji turned to go but stopped when Yumichika called out to him, “Renji! I really am happy for you.”

“Thanks Yumi. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Renji waved and left the club to head for the Kuchiki house hoping that’s where Byakuya was.

Yumichika watched as Renji left sighing lightly. He was happy for Renji, he really was but he was also slightly jealous. Yumichika had been in love with Ikkaku since their academy days. Yumichika wished he was brave enough to confess to Ikkaku. He could face 50 hollows and not even break a sweat, but the thought of telling Ikkaku could give him nightmares for weeks. Yumichika was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone else slide into the booth. He looked over to see Ikkaku chugging one of the beers that had been placed on the table.

“Really now Ikkaku, chugging a drink is so unbeautiful.” Ikkaku pulled the glass away just enough so he could speak.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had just danced for an hour straight.”

“Dancing? That’s what you call that?”

“Of course,” Ikkaku raised an eyebrow questioningly “what would you call it?”

Yumichika couldn’t stop himself from saying the first thing that popped into his head “An orgy.” Yumi blushed slightly as he realized what he had just said. Ikkaku had to clap a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t spit out his beer, which almost made him choke, after swallowing Ikkaku started to laugh uncontrollably.

“Wow Yumi, I didn’t think you even knew that word.” Ikkaku said still trying to get his laughter under control.

“Humph! After being with you for so long it’d be a surprise if I didn’t pick up some of your vulgar language.” Ikkaku continued to laugh. “So exactly where did your little group go?” Yumichika asked truly curious.

“Oh, I just told them I was getting tired and need a quick drink, said I’d try to find them later.” Ikkaku said grabbing another full glass of beer and downing it. Yumichika felt his heart squeeze slightly. He didn’t want Ikkaku to dance with those sluts; he wanted Ikkaku to dance with him.

“Are you?”

“Probably not, that red head was a little too into it if you know what I mean.” Ikkaku looked around quickly before turning back to Yumichika. “Hey Yumi, where’d Renji go? I thought I saw him up here with you.”

“He was but something came up. I think it had something to do with Kuchiki-taichou.” Yumichika answered waving it off.

“Che’ that sucks, anyways why don’t you come down and dance?”

“You know I don’t like giant crowds Ikkaku, so why would I like a giant moving _sweating_ crowd?”

“Yeah, yeah I get it you hate clubs but thanks for coming anyways.”

“Whatever.” Yumichika said taking a sip of his own alcoholic drink.

“What are you drinking?” Ikkaku asked spying the colorful drink. Yumichika looked down at the glass he held in his hands.

“I’m not quite sure. I think it’s some type of cocktail that Rangiku ordered.”

“Man, if I didn’t know better I’d swear you were a chick.” Ikkaku said chuckling. _‘_

 _Sometimes I wish I was. Then I could freely tell you my feelings.’_ Yumichika thought solemnly

“Just you and every other guy that hits on me.” Yumi mumbled instead, which just made Ikkaku laugh harder.

“Well if you acted like a guy more that wouldn’t happen.” Ikkaku said as he ignored the strange feeling he got whenever Yumichika mentioned someone hitting on him.

“I act like a guy,” Yumichika said indignantly “just more refined.”

Ikkaku snorted “Whatever Yumi.” Their conversation was cut off when the rest of their friends joined them.  Rangiku, Momo, Kira, and Hisagi all sat down at the table and started talking animatedly. Rangiku and Hisagi talking to Ikkaku while Momo and Kira talked to Yumichika. After a while the others got up and went back down to the dance floor. Yumichika watched as they left the table sighing. Momo turned back when she noticed that Yumichika wasn’t following them.

“Aren’t you coming Yumichika?”

“Ah, no. I’m a little tired and we need someone to watch all the drinks.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Thanks Yumichika!” Momo bowed before quickly joining Kira (the only person she felt comfortable dancing with). Yumichika sighed loudly as he saw Ikkaku immediately surrounded by a group of women. He wanted to tell Ikkaku, but he was terrified of rejection. Yumichika had no clue what he’d do without Ikkaku.

  _‘Oh great now I feel depressed and depressed people are just not beautiful.’_ Yumichika covered his mouth as he yawned. _‘And now I’m tired.’_ Yumichika looked towards the dance floor and immediately found Ikkaku.   _‘I might as well go, it’s not like he’ll notice.’_ Yumichika frowned at his own thoughts but got up from the table anyways. He was glad to see Rangiku come to the table so he wouldn’t have to go down to the dance floor to tell someone he was leaving.

“Hey Yumi where ya goin” Rangiku asked as she flopped into the booth. “Finally goin to hit the dance floor?”

“No I’m going home.”

“What! Why~?” Rangiku half whined.

“I’m getting pretty tired and I have training with Zaraki-taichou.”

“Ah~ fine, you going to tell Ikkaku?”

“No. It’s not like he’s my guardian he doesn’t need to know where I am 24/7. I can handle myself. Goodnight Rangiku.” Yumichika said walking away. Rangiku blinked as she watched Yumichika leave.

“He is so in love.” Rangiku giggled to herself.

{*~*~*}

Yumichika walked out of the club happy to be leaving. He really did despise this place, but he went because Ikkaku enjoyed it. He looked back at the entrance wondering if maybe he should have told Ikkaku. _‘What am I thinking? I’m 5 th seat in the 11th court guard squad! I can take care of myself!’ _Yumichika thought angrily to himself. Yumichika turned in the direction of the apartment he shared with Ikkaku. _‘I really should get over him; he’s straight no matter how much I wish he weren’t.’_ Yumichika was torn from his thoughts as a hand clapped over his mouth and he was dragged into a dark alley.

“Shh . . . if you be still we won’t hurt you . . . much.” A low voice whispered into his ear. Yumichika looked around with wide eyes. There were two burly guys standing in front of him plus the one holding him made three.

“Now stay nice and still while we have some fun.” One of the guys standing in front of him spoke. _‘This can’t be happening! This can’t be happening! This can’t be FUCKING happening!!!’_ Yumichika yelled inside of his head. The one behind him started to grind against him.

“Mmm . . . this one seems nice and tight.” He laughed out. Yumichika forced himself not to gag.

“You ready for some fun baby?” The other guy in front of him asked as the two started to walk towards Yumichika. Yumichika pulled his mouth away from the hand over it.

“Stop! I’m not a girl! You don’t want to do this!” He shouted. The two in front of him stopped and started to laugh loudly.

“We know that you’re a guy, Aysegawa Yumichika. And we’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” The one holding him chuckled into his ear.

“W-what?”

“Enough talk! Let’s do this already.” Said the taller one in front of him, they started walking towards Yumichika again. They started to take off his clothes. Yumi’s mind was completely blank; all of his training seemed to vanish from his memory. He’d never felt so vulnerable.

“Hehehe, this is gonna be good.”

{*~*~*}

Ikkaku walked off the crowded dance floor. He loved going to clubs. There was so much to love about it, but Ikkaku mostly loved the energy of the place. He walked towards the table where he knew his best friend would be. He really needed to do something for Yumichika. Ikkaku knew that Yumi hated going to clubs but always talked him into going. Ikkaku was surprised when he got to the table and only found Rangiku.

“Hey Ran! Where’s Yumi?” He asked/yelled over the music, which had gotten louder as the night progressed. Rangiku lifted her head from the table where she had been resting; she blinked up at Ikkaku trying to clear her vision.

“Hmm . . . where did Yumichika go?” she asked.

“Wasn’t he here when you sat down?”

“He was. I think.” Rangiku mumbled the last part to herself.

“Then where did he go?”

“Um . . . Oh! Now I remember!” Rangiku smiled drunkenly up at Ikkaku.

“Well?” Ikkaku asked starting to get irritated.

“He said he was going home.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He said you weren’t his guardian so he didn’t need to tell you.” Ikkaku had a little trouble understanding her as Rangiku’s words slurred slightly.

“Che he still should have told me.” He mumbled to himself. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. “Do you know how long ago he left?”

“Mmm . . . I think it was just a couple of minutes ago.” Ikkaku sighed now that he’d taken a break he realized how tired he was.

“Hey Ran I’m going to head home too Kay?”

“Mmkay. See you tomorrow.” Ikkaku waved as he headed towards the door of the club. He breathed in the night air as he exited the club. If Rangiku was right and Ikkaku hurried maybe he could catch up with Yumichika. Ikkaku stopped walking for a second to search for Yumichika’s rieatsu.

“What the fuck?” Ikkaku asked himself. There was something wrong with his rieatsu and there were others surrounding Yumi’s. Ikkaku focused more on Yumichika’s. It was showing that he was panicking and scared. Yumichika was never scared and he was never panicked. According to Yumichika both emotions were completely unbeautiful and Yumi would rather die than be considered unbeautiful. Ikkaku broke into a run following Yumichika’s rieatsu trail slightly panicked himself.

{*~*~*}

When they started to pull off Yumichika’s hakama was when he started to struggle.

“Ahh!” Yumi’s scream was muffled by the hand over his mouth. The guy holding him bent his arms backwards to keep him from fighting back. One of the guys in front of him grabbed his zanpakto and threw it to the side somewhere. He felt the guy behind him start to grind against him again. Yumichika closed his eyes.

 _‘Please no. I don’t want to lose it like this! I wanted Ikkaku to be my first!’_ Yumichika thought.

“Please stop! Don’t do this!” Yumi tired to say but his words were too muffled. Yumichika tried to stop himself but couldn’t hold back his tears. They tore off the orange covering on his neck, and opened up his regulation shinigami uniform, and ripped open the orange shirt he wore under it. One of the guys in front of him started to bite at his skin harshly. “No!” _‘Ikkaku! Ikkaku! Please help me! Ikkaku!’_ Yumichika screamed in his head as he felt them raise his legs.

“Hey!”

{*~*~*}

Ikkaku ran as fast as he could. Yumichika’s rieatsu was flaring. He skidded to a stop a couple feet from where Yumi’s rieatsu told him his friend would be. _‘Why would he be in an alley?’_ He looked around quickly. This was a back street he and Yumichika used as a short cut and like usual it was completely deserted. Ikkaku snuck towards the opening of the alley and what he saw when he looked in set his blood on fire.

Yumichika was being held from behind by some guy, while another was sucking on his neck, and a third was lifting his legs. Ikkaku would have left and talked to Yumichika about it the next day only he saw that Yumi was crying. In all his time of knowing Yumichika he’d never really seen Yumi cry. This wasn’t something that his Yumi wanted. Wait his Yumi? When did Yumichika become his? **‘Not the time dumbass! Yumichika needs your help!** ’A voice inside his head yelled. Right! Ikkaku jumped into the alley.

“Hey!” The three men holding Yumichika looked towards him, Yumichika’s eyes stayed closed. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Ikkaku yelled.

“That’s none of your business! Get out of here!” The one who’d been necking Yumichika yelled.

“Fuck! That’s Madareme Ikkaku!” The one holding Yumichika yelled.

“Hell yeah I am! Now you better let my friend go before I kick your fucking asses!” Ikkaku yelled already pulling out his zanpakto.

“Shit! Let’s get out of here!” One of them yelled. The two that were in front of Yumichika immediately started running getting out through the back of the alley.

“I swear on Zaraki-taichou’s life that if you don’t put him down this instant I’ll cut your head off before you can even take your next breath.” Ikkaku growled taking another step forward. The guy holding Yumichika glared at him. Ikkaku released his shikai form getting into his battle stance, quickly glancing at Yumi. Yumichika’s eyes were still closed and he was still crying. Ikkaku’s heart clenched painfully seeing Yumichika like this. The guy holding Yumichika growled throwing Yumichika towards the alley wall before bolting. Yumichika hit the wall heard letting out a loud yelp as he slid down. Ikkaku quickly yelled out a kido spell that he knew the guy wouldn’t feel, but would make a nasty scar spread all over his body. It was useless against hollows and was barely known by shinigami these days. It had been Yumichika that taught it to him. Ikkaku put away his zanpakto before rushing to Yumichika.

“Yumi!” Yumichika was huddled against the wall, clutching the top of his uniform closed, his legs drawn up. He was looking up at Ikkaku with fear in his eyes. Ikkaku realized that Yumichika probably couldn’t tell who he was because of the dark alley. “It’s okay Yumi. It’s me.”

“I-Ikkaku?” Yumichika asked. His voice was quiet and weak. Ikkaku had never heard Yumichika’s voice like that.

“Yeah Yumi, it’s me.” Ikkaku spoke gently. Tears were still streaming down Yumichika’s face. Yumichika huddled against the wall as Ikkaku took a step closer.

“Stop!” Ikkaku took a step back, surprised by Yumichika’s sudden yell. He watched as Yumi vigorously wiped away his tears. “D-don’t come a-any closer.”

“Why?”

“*sniff* I-I’m not beautiful r-right now.” Yumichika spoke just above a whisper.

“Fuck that Yumi! After what just happened no one looks pretty!” Yumichika flinched slightly and huddled closer to the wall at Ikkaku’s yelled words. When Ikkaku saw this he sighed, calming his anger. He slowly walked towards Yumichika till he was standing in front of him. He knelt down so he was at eye level.  “Sorry Yumi, I didn’t mean to bite your head off. I’m just super pissed okay? I mean why didn’t you fight back? I’ve seen you take down twice as many hollows that were three times more powerful.”

“I-I don’t know *sniff* m-my head j-just went blank.”

“Yumi . . .” Ikkaku stared at Yumichika for a moment. His hair was a mess from swinging his head back and forth, he’d lost his red eye feathers, and he was clutching the opening of his robes closed trying to hide his body. His eyes were puffy and his face was tinged red from crying. He looked so vulnerable, like a scared little boy. “Grr . . . I should get Zaraki-taichou and hunt down those bastards.”

“NO!” Yumichika screamed bursting into a new set of tears. “You can’t! I-if Taichou finds out I-I’ll be kicked off the squad! I’ll b-become a-a shame to squad 11!” Yumichika cried lunging at Ikkaku. He buried his face in Ikkaku’s chest, his words becoming slightly muffled. “P-please don’t tell Taichou! Please Ikka!”

“Shh . . . don’t worry Yumi I won’t tell anyone.” Ikkaku said gently wrapping his arms around Yumi. “Shh . . .” Ikkaku rubbed Yumichika’s back soothingly. “Shh. . . it’s okay.” Yumichika’s sobbing eventually calmed down to quiet sniffs and hiccups. “Come on let’s go home. Is that okay?” Yumichika just nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Ikkaku silently picked up Yumichika bridal style. “Don’t fight me Yumi or I’ll bind you with a kido.” Ikkaku said when Yumichika opened his mouth to protest being carried. Yumichika closed his mouth and buried his head into Ikkaku’s chest again, wrapping one arm around Ikkaku’s neck, while the other clutched his top closed. Ikkaku looked around trying to find Yumi’s hakama. When he found it, it was in a puddle of unidentifiable liquid completely soaked.

“Sorry Yumi, but I am not touching that.” Yumichika sniffled and let out a small hiccup but didn’t say anything. Ikkaku turned to leave but was stopped when Yumichika suddenly spoke up.

“Wait!” Ikkaku looked down at Yumichika, whom had pulled his face far enough away from Ikkaku’s chest so he could speak clearly.

“What?”

“Fuji Kujaku.”

“What about him?”

“Could you please grab him?” Ikkaku blinked, and then looked around.

“It’s too dark for me to see do you think you could find him?” Yumichika nodded silently closing his eyes so he could focus. He connected to Ruri’iro Kujaku and quickly found his location. Yumichika pointed in the right direction and Ikkaku followed. When he found the zanpakto he bent down, grabbed it, and handed it to Yumichika. He held onto it as he clutched his top closed.

“Anything else?” Ikkaku asked still using a gentle voice. Yumichika shook his head cuddling into Ikkaku. Ikkaku was glad it was dark so no one could see his blush. Ikkaku slowly walked out of the alley making sure no one was there but like always the street was deserted. He was afraid to flash step since he was holding Yumi. Last time he tried to flash step while holding someone he’d dropped them from fifty feet in the air. Not doing that again. He readjusted his grip on Yumichika before he started walking, keeping close to the shadows.

Yumichika closed his eyes, shivering slightly. He felt a tug on his consciousness that was slightly familiar. He remembered that Ruri’iro Kujaku was the one that caused it when he wanted to speak to Yumichika. Yumi let himself be pulled into the part of his mind where they were connected. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a beautiful field that was filled with roaming peacocks. It reminded him of his secret place he used to run to when he lived in the Rukongai. He watched as an azure peacock walked up to him before transforming into a human form.

“Are you okay Yumichika?” Ruri’iro Kujaku asked. Yumichika nodded his head in answer. “Are you sure?” Yumichika paused before shaking his head no. Tears were beginning to collect in his eyes again when he felt Ruri’iro Kujaku’s arms wrap around him.

“Ruri’iro . . .” Yumichika mumbled in slight protest but didn’t try to get away. Ruri’iro’s arms tightened when he heard Yumichika call him by his real name. Even when they were alone in his mind Yumichika didn’t like to call him by his real name afraid of subconsciously releasing his true form.

“Why didn’t you use me, Yumichika?” Ruri’iro Kujaku asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I was just so surprised and I was scared and my mind just went blank. I couldn’t think about anything except wishing that Ikkaku would save me. What am I going to do Kujaku? Ikkaku must be disgusted with me.”

“What are you talking about Yumi?”

“He saw me like that! I was in such an unbeautiful position and then I acted so unbeautiful and now he’s carrying me! I’m so ugly!”

“Yumichika! How can you say that!?”

“I was so pitiful! And being pitiful is almost as ugly as those clubs Ikkaku drags me to.”

“Yumi you are not pitiful and you are not ugly. If you were I wouldn’t be here right now and you know that. Now stop crying.” Yumichika nodded wiping away his tears. “Good, now I have an idea on how to turn what just happened into something you’ll enjoy.”

“What would I enjoy?”

“Having Ikkaku all to yourself.”

“…I’m listening.”

{*~*~*}

Ikkaku felt Yumichika shiver; there was a cold wind blowing and without his hakama Yumichika was freezing. Ikkaku pulled him closer to himself and sped up his walk. “Don’t worry Yumichika we’re almost there.” He spoke quietly. He looked down at Yumichika to see he was sleeping. Ikkaku thought for a moment before making sure he had a good grip on Yumichika before doing a quick flash step making sure to stay close to the ground. He stopped to make sure he still had Yumichika, he did.

“Mmn . . . Ikka . . .” Yumi mumbled readjusting his head against Ikkaku’s chest. Ikkaku blushed slightly before quickly flash stepping to their apartment. He was very proud of himself when he arrived and still held Yumichika in his arms. **‘Like you would ever drop him, you care about him too much.’** The voice from earlier said. Ikkaku felt Yumichika shiver again before he spoke. “Ikkaku?”

“It’s okay Yumichika. We’re home.” Ikkaku carefully maneuvered so he could open the door without putting down Yumichika.  He closed the door with his foot and then paused. He wasn’t really sure what to do now. He tried to think of what Yumichika would want to do. **‘He probably wants to wash the filth off of him.’**   “Yumi?”

“Hmm?” Yumichika asked turning his head away from Ikkaku’s chest to look at him.

“Um, would you like to take a shower?” Yumichika thought about it for a second. He did feel a little dirty but he was really tired. He shook his head.

“No, I really just want to sleep Ikkaku.”

“Alright.” Ikkaku walked into Yumichika’s room glad that he’d left it open that morning. He placed Yumichika on the bed before turning to Yumi’s dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama pants. “Here.” He said handing them to Yumichika. Ikkaku quickly turned back around knowing how Yumichika was about privacy. When he turned back Yumichika had put on the pants, taken off his yellow eye feathers. Ikkaku turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked back to Yumichika. He was looking at Ikkaku with big, bright, pleading eyes.

“P-please don’t leave me.” Yumichika asked his voice just above a whisper. Ikkaku looked at him for a couple moments. He could tell that Yumichika was still slightly afraid. **‘He’s probably worried that you might think he’s unbeautiful and won’t be his friend anymore.’** “I-Ikkaku?” Ikkaku realized he’d spaced out and had been staring at Yumi.

“Scoot over.”

“Wh-wha?”

“Scoot over so I can get in too.” Yumichika did as told while Ikkaku quickly removed his zanpakto and outer robes, leaving on his hakama. He quickly slid into the bed next to his Yumichika. Wait . . . again when did Yumichika become his? **‘I’m guessing sometime in either your third or fourth year under Zaraki, that would be when you started to fall in love with him.’** Ikkaku felt Yumichika cuddle into his side, shivering slightly. Ikkaku pulled up the blanket to cover Yumichika and moved so that Yumichika’s head was using his arm as a pillow. Ikkaku looked down at Yumi and noticed that he was still wearing the top of his shinigami uniform.

“Why are you still wearing that Yumichika?” Ikkaku asked. Yumichika looked up at him but stayed silent his hand coming up to hold the top closed. “Yumi?”

“I’m cold?” Yumichika answered somewhat unsure on how to answer so Ikkaku would leave it alone.

“That’s not it, Yumichika. You can’t fool me you hate sleeping in your uniform. So why are you still wearing that?”

“N-no reason.”

“Yumichika.” Ikkaku started to reach for Yumichika’s top.

“N-no Ikkaku, please.” Ikkaku didn’t listen and started to pull at Yumi’s top. “Ikkaku stop. Please!”

“No. What are you hiding Yumi?” Yumichika started to fight Ikkaku. They started to wrestle on top of the bed for a couple of minutes till Ikkaku pinned Yumichika under him. Ikkaku was straddling Yumichika’s waist, both of his hands were held above his head in one of Ikkaku’s hands, while the other pulled open Yumichika’s top. “What the hell?” Yumichika’s neck and just above his waist was littered with bite marks. Yumichika looked away from Ikkaku; his eyes closed in shame.

“I know they’re ugly. Th-that’s why I was trying to hide them. Please Ikkaku just forget you saw them.” Ikkaku continued to stare at Yumichika’s marked chest. Every second that he looked at it his anger started to grow. “Ikkaku . . . AH!” Ikkaku didn’t know why but he couldn’t control himself, he bent his head and started to make his own mark on Yumichika’s neck. He sucked at Yumichika’s skin gently just above his collar bone, which happened to be one of Yumichika’s sweet spots. Ikkaku kissed the mark he’d made before moving down slightly to make another one on Yumichika’s chest.

“Ah . . . Ikkaku~” Yumichika moaned when he felt Ikkaku take his left nipple into his mouth, suckling it gently. Ikkaku used his free hand to play with Yumichika’s other nipple using his thumb and pointer finger. He continued to hold Yumichika’s hands afraid that if he let go Yumichika would fight. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he really couldn’t help himself. Yumichika was his and he was pissed that others had tried to claim him. He would show who Yumi belonged to!

Ikkaku switched to Yumichika’s other nipple to give it the same treatment.  “Ah~ . . . I-Ikka~” Yumichika moaned. “Ikkaku w-wait, please stop.” Ikkaku glanced up to see Yumi staring down at him. Ikkaku mistook the pleasured glaze for fear. Ikkaku immediately sat up letting go of Yumichika’s hands.

“Oh shit! Yumi I’m so sorry! Fuck! I don’t know what I was thinking!” Ikkaku quickly apologized getting off of Yumichika. He hopped off the bed and left the room closing the door. Ikkaku sat on the couch his head in his hands. **‘What the fuck was I thinking?! Yumi must be pissed. The one time he really needs me and I completely mess up! I probably messed up our entire friendship! Fuck!’** Ikkaku was freaking out. He had no idea what he would do if he lost Yumichika. He was disgusted with himself.

Yumichika laid on the bed watching as Ikkaku hightailed it out of the room. He hadn’t meant for him to stop but he did want to make sure Ikkaku knew what he was doing. Yumichika’s heart beat painfully when he remembered the look on Ikkaku’s face. He had looked disgusted. What was Ikkaku thinking right now? He had to talk to Ikkaku. Yumichika got up from the bed, still holding his top closed, and walked towards the door. He was glad Ikkaku had stopped at the couch instead of leaving the apartment.

“Ikkaku?” Yumichika asked quietly. Ikkaku tensed hearing Yumichika’s voice, he slowly turned to look and saw Yumichika leaning against the doorjamb. **‘Shit! Shit! SHIT!’** was the only thing going through Ikkaku’s mind.

“Yu-Yumi . . .” Ikkaku watched as Yumichika walked away from the door and around the couch till he was in front of him.

“Why did you leave?” Yumichika asked kneeling in front of Ikkaku on the floor.

“Wha?” Ikkaku asked surprised. He was not expecting that maybe some yelling or crying but definitely _not_ that.

“Ikkaku . . .” Yumichika trailed off. He knew he had to ask this question, he had always wanted to ask Ikkaku but now that he had the chance he was afraid of the answer. Yumichika took a deep breath before asking “Am I beautiful?”

If Ikkaku was surprised by Yumichika’s last question he was completely blown away by that one. Ikkaku had thought Yumichika was beautiful since the first day he had laid eyes on him back when they were still in the academy.  He looked at Yumichika and after everything he had just been through he still looked breathtaking. “Of course Yumi. I don’t think it’s humanly possible for you to look unbeautiful.” Yumichika smiled tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Then why did you leave?”

“Because Yumi! You were almost raped! The absolutely last thing you need right now is to be felt up by your best friend!” Ikkaku took a deep breath letting it out slowly. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship Yumi. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Ikkaku . . . look at me Ikkaku.” Yumichika said. Yumi grabbed Ikkaku’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes when Ikkaku refused to do it willingly. Yumichika took a deep breath to calm his nerves before looking straight into Ikkaku’s eyes. “I love you.”

Ikkaku blinked stunned, his thoughts coming to a stop. Yu-Yumi loved him? Like _loved_ loved him? For how long? How come he didn’t know? Did he love Yumi? Well of course he loved him, but did he _love_ love him?

“Ikka? Ikka, please say something? Anything?” Yumichika asked after a few moments of silence. Kami, he hoped he hadn’t just fucked up their friendship like he’d always feared. Yumichika watched as Ikkaku’s hand slowly rose and pushed a piece of hair out of Yumi’s face and behind his ear. Before he knew it there was a pair of lips pressed against his. It was a chaste kiss, more innocent than either shinigami had ever had but the most perfect.

“I love you too.”


End file.
